


The Duke 's Heartbreak

by blu_orb



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst?, Heartbroken remus, M/M, Multi, Warning: remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu_orb/pseuds/blu_orb
Summary: I.WhatWhere did that come fromIf enough people want this to continue I'd be willing to continue this! I actually have a few ideas,,,





	The Duke 's Heartbreak

It had been a few weeks since Roman, Virgil and Deceit revealed their secret relationship to the other two core sides, and Deceit hasn't gone back to the dark side of the Mindscape since, preferring to spend his time with his boyfriends. It's taken a bit for Thomas, Patton and Logan to adjust to Deceit's presence, but there's been minimal conflicts...

Dee tilts his head a little to look into his regal boyfriend's eyes, smiling softly. Virgil, who is laying on Roman's other side, snores softly, fast asleep with a small smile on his face.

_Meanwhile, in the dark side of the Mindscape...._

_~Remus's P.O.V.~_

I flop backwards, bored. It's been weeeeekkkksss since Dee left to go do his thing that he needed to do, and it's been so boring! From my upside down position, I can see how I've destroyed our living room while Dee's been gone, making me snicker a little. Oh, Dee's gonna be sooo angry when he gets back! I spring up, a grin on my face, then speak into the silence. "Let's pop in and give Dee a little surprise visit!" The grin remains on my face as I sink down.

I rise up, still grinning as I open my mouth to speak, freezing in shock as I see Roman kiss Dee on the nose, Virgil sleeping on his other side. I close my mouth, then open it again, intending to say something to unsettle them, but all that comes out of my mouth is an uncertain whisper. "Dee....?" He hears, his eyes widening as he looks at me. Roman glares at me, holding Dee close protectively. Taking a deep breath, I just sink down again, unable to bear the sight before me.

Rising up back into the dark common room, I grab my morning star and destroy everything that reminds me of.. Dee and our time together. There's a lot to destroy.. Quickly demolishing all of it, I stand in the middle of the rubble and take a few shuddering breaths, falling to the ground in tears. 

Now I'm all alone... again..

**Author's Note:**

> I.  
What  
Where did that come from
> 
> If enough people want this to continue I'd be willing to continue this! I actually have a few ideas,,,


End file.
